The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices and includes methods and structures for improving the formation of cobalt silicide.
Cobalt silicide for use in semiconductor devices has received attention because of a potential for low resistivity. However, sheet resistance is significantly and negatively impacted by high temperature annealing. Thus, the use of cobalt silicide has been impeded due to problems with thermal stability.
There is a need for improved processes and structures for the formation of cobalt silicide.